


Is Colorado Another Word for Hell?

by Starshearted (cthulhucorp)



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Gore, IF U WANT ME TO HMU I GUESS??, also im not quite sure, also this is not so lowkey inspired by the fact i watched an entire playthrough of outlast, at this point kidds like a two start meister but there aint no shit w/ the kishin yet??, at what point in canon this is supposed to take place?, because i want everyone to suffer, chances are i aint gon finish this if no one wants me to sO, i dont know whats happening, this episode on: why did i write this?, this is gon be fuked up, this is not a mission for two star meisters anyways jfc, wtf Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 06:56:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9373154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cthulhucorp/pseuds/Starshearted





	1. Consider This an Intro

_"Oh god, oh god."_

  _His breath came out in puffs and huffs, the cold making it look like smoke as his feet smacked against the blood stained tile beneath his feet. Guided only by the night vision of his camera, low on battery and low on film. He was running out of time, running out of time. The thudding behind him quickens._

_The man's foot looses traction on the blood under his feet._

_A scream of "OH GOD NO" rings around the dark room, camera skirting away from him on the blood stained floor as he smashed into the ground._

_The camera stares into the darkness._

_There is nothing to see, but everything to hear._

_Crunching. Screaming._

_Silence._

* * *

The mountain was cold.

The asylum was void of life.

Or was it?

People ventured up there,

hikers and adventurers seeking fame and a glance at the place.

None came back.

Except for one person.

A reporter- The one who had come to DWMA in the first place.

With a camera. Video.

That asylum was not void of life.

* * *

 

_Death didn't regret giving the mission to Kidd until Spirit brought up the idea that maybe it wasn't entirely suitable for a 15 year old boy, reaper or not. That maybe this mission would have been more suitable for him and stein, or any other three star meister/weapon pair. Nervousness clear in his voice and concern blatant on his face. "Sir, please," Spirit mumbled, letting out a sigh and rubbing the back of his neck. "At least deploy a three star pair near the site-" he started, glancing up at the masked figure standing close to the mirror, starring at his own reflection. "-I know you want to push Kidd, and I know he wanted a challenge, but don't you think this is a bit... y'know, much?"_

_"I have faith in my son, Spirit," the large man grumbled, casting a blank gaze at the weapon over his shoulder. "He's strong."_

_Death wasn't going to mention that he had already followed Spirit's advice previous to even telling Kidd he was permitted to take on the mission. Sid and Nygus resided at a small cabin near the destination the trio would be headed towards. An Ayslum in the upper mountains of Colorado. In the small town a few miles down the Asylum another weapon and meister pair had been placed. Death had faith in his son- But he loved the boy more than anything else._

_He had to be careful._

_He wouldn't loose his precious son to whatever evil had made it's nest up there._

 


	2. Welcome to Easton!

"Damn, Lord Dad really wasn't kidding when he said this village was small!"

"I suppose that's why the plane couldn't just drop us off here," Kidd mumbled, glancing down at the map in his hands. "The village doesn't even have an official mark on the map...." A mile below the trio laid the tiny village of Easton. And miles above that, the sight of some.. rather gruesome attacks, according to his father. Attacks that could have only been made by a kishin egg. _Or a witch_ , the young reaper thought to himself, running his hand through his hair. No one knew what was up there, hidden in the bowels of Culebra Peak Asylum. _For the criminally insane. Always the criminally insane._ The eldest Thompson walked up beside the reaper, her sister close behind, starting him from his thoughts. Nonchalantly, he folded the map up and shoved it into his pocket. "So," Kidd started, hopping down from the rock he stood upon. "I suppose we should start heading down?"

Elizabeth shrugged, hands on her hips. "We don't really have a choice," she grumbled, following Kidd as he began to make his way down the steep path. "Where are we even supposed to be staying? I don't exactly see a hotel down there."

"Yeah, Kiddo!" Patti chirped up, hopping rather carelessly down the slope. "There's like, five buildings down there!"

"Father said there's an inn in the tavern."

"Why would you have a tavern if your towns got like... ten people in it?" Liz questioned, casting a confused look towards her meister.

"Don't ask me, I'm not the mayor. Or the innkeep, for that matter."

The path slowly tapered into nothing more than indented grass, the path smoothening out and becoming less steep as they approached the small town. Elizabeth's estimate of the buildings had actually been quite accurate; There were merely five all together, if one didn't include the three abandoned, crumpled cabins. A general store with boarded windows, three houses, and the tavern Lord Death had told the trio about. Though, the only way to tell it was actually a tavern was by the small sign on the front door- Other than that it was nothing more than a small little two story thing that looked more like an extravagent shack that an actual building. Immediately, a disgusted and concenered look overcame two of the three, the other member too busy laughing to have such a serious expression.

“We... have to stay here?” Kidd squeaked, casting a worried glance over to Liz. The woman in question twirled some of her hair around her finger, letting out a sigh.

“Maybe... it's better on the inside?”

There has never been more dissapointment on a group of teenagers faces. The inside of the tavern was just as bad as the outside; Floorboards squeaking under their feet, door creaking like an old person's bones as they opened it. Several of the windows were smashed, and clearly the tavern's owner didn't care enough to board them up. A decrepid couch sat to one corner, a torn up rug beneath their feet, and a small counter sitting to the back of the narrow room. To the left were the stairs leading to the second floor- “Kidd,” patti whispered, leaning close, “those things look like they'd break under your weight.”

“Are you calling me fat?” he whispered back, snapping his head to look over at her with mock hurt on his face.

“Why are you two whispering?” The eldest laughed, crossing her arms over her chest. “There's no one here. It's just the three of us.”

“Well, where's the owner?” Patti chirped, glancing around the room.

“I'm not entirely sure..” The reaper stepped forward, cringing lightly as the floorboards creaked under his weight. He continued foreward nontheless, scuttling across the tattered rug to the makeshift shop counter near the stairs. “Hello?” he yelled, glancing around. “Is.. anyone here?”

Patti stepped up beside him, leaning against the shop counter. As she did so it creaked, bending ever so slightly underneath her. “I don't think anyones here, Kiddo-OOF!” with a sharp squeal from the weapon, she fell over, the wooden counter crumbling and toppling in on itself, sending dust everywhere. The reaper coughed in disgust, taking a few steps back and meekly covering his mouth with his hand. In an instant the eldest sister was at Patti's side, brushing her off.

“Are you okay, pat?!”

“I'm fine, sis!” the yougner one chirped, sitting up much too cheerily for someone who just fell through a wooden counter. “I really don't think anyone's here, though..”

“Yes, Patty, that's becoming quite apparent,” the reaper groaned, rubbing his head. “Maybe we're at the wrong village?”

“Kidd, if you're going to tell me we walked for three hours into the WRONG village, I swear I'm going to-” Her voice was cut short by the creak of the front door opening. All eyes turned, bewildered, to stare at the frazzled elderly lady standing there.

“What's going on here?” she croaked, “What've you done to my tavern?” It fell silent after that, the trio staring at the old lady as she moved further into the room, setting down a small covered basket on a table near the old couch.

The two weapons cast a gaze over to their meister, looking at him expectantly. Kidd cleared his throat.

“I'm sorry, ma'am, we weren't away anyone was here.”

“What do you hooligans want?”

“I- Pardon me? Hooligans?”

“You've come an awful long way just to rob from some old lady!”

“We didn't come here to rob you!” Kidd squawked, an offended look clear on his face as the elderly woman approached him, anger clear on hers.

“Then what'd ya' come here for?”

“We came here because someone reported some murders up in Culeb-” Cut short by a hand pressing against his mouth, Kidd broke off into a series of alarmed noises, flailing to push her off.

“Don't say that name, y'brat!” she hissed, removing her hand once she had finished speaking. “Ain't no murders up there- It's cursed. Entire damn place!”

Liz jolted at that, looking up fearfully while Patti made an interested 'oo'.

“What do you mean CURSED?” the elder thompson squeaked out, staring at the lady as she stood up, dragging her sister up with her. “Like- Like ghosts?”

“Don't know, don't wanna know,” she replied, short. “Now get outta my tavern.”

“Wait, ma'am, please,” Kidd started again, flinching when she casted him a sharp glare. “We're- We're students from the DWMA-”

“DWM- what now?”

“Demon Weapon Meister Academy?”

“Never heard o' it.”

The reaper blinked slowly, glancing over to Liz and Patti for a moment. “What.. What do you mean you've never heard of it?”

“I mean I ain't never heard of it!”

“Well, I..” Kidd sputtered for a moment, trying to think of the right words to say. “We... Okay, I'll put this simply. We were sent to.. remove the curse,” he tried giving her a long look. She returned it, raising a brow.

“Who the hell sent a buncha' kids to remove a curse as dangerous as that one?”

“..My father?”

“Yer father?”

“Yes ma'am.”

“Tell yer father he's a damn fool,” She grunted. “Whaddya want from me?”

Kidd let out a small sigh, rubbing his temples as his weapons came to stand at his side.

“We heard that you have an inn here in your tavern,” Liz muttered.

“I ain't got an inn. I got an extra bedroom upstairs.”

“Would it be too much to ask if we could stay there while we work on figuring out this curse?” she prompted, looking hopefully at the elderly woman.

A pause.

“twenty dollars fer every night you stay here.”

“Done.”

 

 

 

 


End file.
